Justice Society of America Vol 3 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * and * Jessica Jensen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** * ** *** ** ** * ** *** ** * ** ** Items: * * Mister America's Whip * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the collection. * The events from this issue take place on Wednesday, December 6th, 2006. * The Justice Society of America were chronologically seen last in ''52'' - Week Twenty-Nine. * This issue includes flashback scenes of the JLA and JSA during the Earth-shattering event known as World War III. The World War III saga took place in four separate one-shot specials published in May of 2007, and built on events that took place during 52. It should not be confused with the Grant Morrison storyline that ran through issues #36-41 of JLA. * Trey Thompson is the second individual to call himself Mister America. The original Mister America was Tex Thompson, who first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #1. It will later be revealed that Trey is Tex's grandson. * The true identity of the Starman featured in this issue is not revealed at the time of publication. There are several indicators however, suggesting a connection with the 31st century Legion of Super-Heroes member, Star Boy. His costume consists of a black starfield pattern, similar to that worn by the Pre-Crisis Star Boy. On page 34, he is seen saying, "All four colors. Color kids and polar boys." Although it appears as if he is merely rambling, he could in fact be referencing Color Kid and Polar Boy - two members of the Legion of Substitute Heroes, a team that Star Boy was briefly affiliated with. Also, on page 46, a woman who appears to be Dawnstar says, "I have to go. I have to track down Starman". Dawnstar's cameo appearance is part of a preview page for events scheduled to take place throughout the year. It is revealed during the "Lightning Saga" that Starman is actually Thom Kallor who had been previously shunted to the "Kingdom Come" reality of Earth-22 before arriving on New Earth. The experience separated him from his schizophrenia drugs for too long (schizophrenia is easily controlled by medication in the 31st century), leaving him in his current mental state. * Superman of Earth-22 makes a cameo appearance on the preview page. This version of Superman is not to be confused with Kal-L of Earth-Two who recently died fighting Superboy-Prime in ''Infinite Crisis'' #7. * Page 11 features snapshots of the Justice Society over the years. The first panel is a rendering of the team's first official meeting from ''All-Star Comics'' #3. The second panel shows the team during the Justice Battalion era when All-Star Comics was revived in 1976. Oddly, the team picture includes the Earth-Two Robin, a character whose existence was erased following the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. The third panel shows the most recent Justice Society line-up in a re-imagining of the cover to ''JSA'' #1. * Hawkman (Carter Hall) is featured on the cover of this issue, but only appears in flashback in this story. * This issue reveals that Wildcat (Ted Grant) has an illegitimate son named Tom. Tom is not to be confused with Ted's first son, Jake, a boy who was brutally murdered by the Yellow Wasp. | Trivia = *The cover had Damage depicted as being much larger than his fellow team members. Alex Ross is likely confusing him with Atom-Smasher. | Recommended = | Links = }}